Semi Drunken Revelations
by BurningSky
Summary: Harry dissapeared under an alter ego, but after watching people move on with their lives Harry decides while still in disguise to confront the only person who seems to have been effected in the long term... One-shot Story better than summary


**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I spent a week away from internet access, but had my laptop with me :) So I wrote a chapter for one of my longer stories and decided to wait to post and get some reviews on that before writing another chapter... So I wrote quite a few one shots to take up my time.**

**

* * *

**  
Harry had made a swift decision on his behalf which had led to his disappearance, disappearing under a new persona created by a glamour allowing him to have one of his wishes come true... To be able to live and lead normal life, well as any other ordinary witch or left a lot behind; his friends, his two best friends' one of which has a rather extended family that also considered him part of their brood. But he had to sacrifice a lot to be able to prove to himself he could do things based on talent alone, not with help or luck... or even fame which had swamped him after the defeat of the dark lord which had required a lot of help and luck.

The world's reaction was expected, and Harry had to resist the urge to jump out and say 'I'm right here' as he watched the ones he cared about despair at his disappearance... another urge to curse others was a lot harder to resist as he watched those few Slytherins that had been in his same year group celebrate the fact that their enemy was gone... not that Harry had been much of an enemy.

But as the people he cared about began to accept the fact Harry had gone and moved on from knowing that they would likely never see him again, one Slytherin however seemed to fall into a depression of sorts similar to the despair the ones Harry had cared about went through at the beginning. Harry was shocked to see the change in the blonde; after all there had not been a visible reason for the change in Draco Malfoy's behaviour, but the idea of finding out intrigued Harry, wanting to know what his former 'enemy/nemesis' was feeling so down about.

The thought soon grew into an urge of sorts, the urge to pry in others business had always been strong in Harry, sticking his nose into other people's business never really got him into the best situations but in the long term Harry and most of the Wizarding world seemed to benefit in at least some small way. The urge was what had led Harry to being here in Notorious - the nightclub in Hogsmeade that had been opened by some muggle born who had named it 'Notorious' - as he had been following Draco around for a while with the intent of finding out why the blonde was acting so differently.

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked a bottle of butter beer in hand, the blonde looked up from the table to the seat and then at the unrecognisable Harry who appeared to have dark brown hair and blue eyes before shaking his head "Thanks." Harry said as he sat down in the alcove across the table from Draco

"No problem." The blonde replied as he looked down at his glass of Fire Whisky. Quickly searching for a subject Harry could indulge Draco in, his eyes looked round the room before his mind made a quick decision.

"So Harry Potter," Harry began, hoping that the topic would interest Draco. "Good riddance in my opinion."

"Shut up," was the quick whispered reply from across the table as the blonde looked up with fierce silvery grey eyes.

"What? You seemed pleased he was gone not so long ago... I thought I could talk to you seeing as not many other people share the same opinion as us." Harry said, sensing he had somehow touched a nerve.

"I know, but I have an appearance to uphold... I couldn't ruin it by letting people know that I actually missed him," Draco replied quickly "still do," he whispered

"Who'd have thought? So why are you telling me?"

"I dunno... I'm half way to getting drunk and really couldn't give a rat's arse; I'll probably forget I ever told you and end up denying it and suing you for slander."

"Malfoy through and through aren't you Draco?"

"Do I even know you?" Harry's reply was nothing but silence causing the other to laugh before turning back to his drink. "Doesn't make a difference, people still think they can judge me before knowing me properly."

"So you cared for him?" Harry asked, causing Draco to look at him before answering, although Harry could see the answer in the silver grey eyes.

"If you'd seen us at school you like a lot of others would think and say that I couldn't give a toss about him... Truth is he meant a lot to me."

"You're just full of surprises tonight," a small smile pulled at the lips that more commonly wore a smirk.

"I may not have shown my affection like any other normal teenager would... I mean who in their bloody right mind would call the one they love scar head?"

"Urm..."

"Let me tell you," Draco said before Harry could reply, "an immature idiot, I mean did I think calling him that would make him fall for me?"

"I guess calling you a ferret didn't really help matters either,"

"No, I knew he hated me after calling me that... Wait," Draco said pausing slightly before carrying on his gaze fixed on the blue. "He only ever called me that once to my face... So how do you know? Unless he called me ferret when I wasn't around."

"I hear the finite charm can be quite the eye opener," Harry replied with a smile as Draco looked at him warily as he shifted in his seat properly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means use the spell." Harry said as he pulled out his wand and offered it to Draco who refused it in favour of his own.

"Finite Incantatem," Draco whispered, his mouth slowly falling open as the smooth brown hair slowly darkened becoming more messed up as the black flowed from the roots to the tips, the bright blue dimming to a pale blue before changing to a pale green and brightening again stopping at the emerald green.

"Surprised?" Harry asked only getting a stunned silence in reply, "I'll take that as a yes," Harry said as he began to stand from the table.

"This isn't some kind of joke right?" Draco asked as he looked up at Harry, "I did just tell the real Harry Potter I loved him?"

"Yeah... And I dunno about you, but I can imagine better things we could be doing than sitting here; that require an empty house with a huge bed... And if you're lucky, I'll even tell you just how much I love you as well." Harry smiled as the blonde dropped his drink instantly, leaping up from his seat and pulling Harry into a passionate kiss while simultaneously turning on the spot causing their surroundings to disappear in a flurry of colours as they apparated onto the bed in Draco's bedroom in the Malfoy manor which was still owned by his parents.

"Can we reverse the order?" Draco panted as he straddled Harry's waist, "tell me how much you love me before we begin the much better activities."

"I hated it at Hogwarts; I hated not being able to get closer to you because of the house rivalry. I wanted at first to just be friends, but I noticed things about you... Small things that pulled me to you and before I knew it I was in love with you, I loved you so much that I hated myself for falling for you because your words were like a knife in the chest... but I know it was your weird way of letting me know you liked me." Harry added the last bit as a frown pulled on Draco's face.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered as he leant down touching his lips lightly to Harry's.

"I know." Harry replied as they both began to lose themselves in each other, the passion for each other over riding all other conscious thought as the world seemed to disappear around them, nothing else registered as the passion began to mount and pleasure was derived from the imagined better activities.

"I love you," they said to each other simultaneously as their shared passion climaxed sending them into a world of pleasure, and adrenaline rushes before they both came spiralling down falling asleep under the covers, they both clung to each other knowing they would never let go of the other now that they had finally got to where they wanted to be.

* * *

  
**So.... What'd you think?**


End file.
